Christmas Wrapped and Performed
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Billy and Aisha Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Christmas Wrapped and Performed**

"So, do we have presents for everyone?" Billy asked.

His wife took out a notebook and started to read off the different presents that they had gotten for their kids. At the end of the list she looked up, "Yep, all the gifts are here."

"Alright, now we just need to wrap them."

"Yeah."

Billy went and brought out a box of wrapping paper and another box that included ribbon, name tags, bows, scissors and tape.

Soon enough the paper was being laid flat as they took a present and set it within the borders. They folded the paper neatly around it and used tape to hold it together. After which they put a name tag on it and a bow. Soon enough all the presents were wrapped. "I'll go put them under the tree." Billy said as he picked them up and left the room. Aisha flipped the page in the notebook and went to a different list checking off wrapping presents. Then she flipped to another one with another list of presents.

After Billy came back up he sat on the bed, "Presents for our friends?"

"I wrapped them all yesterday. And you know the kids want to help out."

"I figured they would want to." Billy looked around, "Where are they?"

"The presents are right by the tree. And don't forget we have Sara's performance at the school tonight right after dinner."

"I remembered. Is she staying until then?"

"Yes. They're going to feed them there; I gave her some money for it."

"So then after dinner, we'll watch Sarah, and then bring the presents around."

"Yes." Aisha got up having finished checking out the list, "Alright. I've got something for dinner, so can you get the kids, they're out back."

"Yeah."

Aisha went into the kitchen and finished up getting dinner ready while Billy went in the back. He saw three of his kids playing tag in the back. There were two boys and one girl. "Troy, Chanelle, Nicholas, it's time for dinner." He called out.

The three kids looked up and raced over to Billy. "Daddy!" Chanelle called out as she into his arms.

"Hey." Billy said as he picked up his 5 year old daughter.

The two boys, who were 7 and 9 rushed inside as they said hi to their Dad. Billy just shook his head and carried his daughter into the house as he listened to her explaining about Santa coming in two days and what he was doing right then.

As soon as the dishes were cleaned up from dinner they all piled into the car and headed to the school. They were able to find seats right next to Zack and Trini who were there watching their son in the same performance.

"Hey." Trini said as Chanelle gave her a hug, "How are you?"

"Good. Santa's going to come visit me soon."

"I know. Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Chanelle shouted.

Aisha smiled and looked down the aisle, "Chanelle baby, sit down alright, Melissa is going to be on soon."

"And Doug." Chanelle said pointing to Zack and Trini.

Billy nodded, "Yes, and Doug. Now let's try and keep our voices down okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

She pretended to zipper up her mouth and folded her arms watching the stage.

Soon The Nutcracker was being performed. Aisha and Billy watched as their oldest daughter beautifully performed the role of Clara and Doug was the Mouse King. Before long the play was over and everyone was applauding the young children. They went to the stage door as Melissa came out.

"Honey, you did an amazing job." Aisha said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks."

"Your performance was exceptional." Billy said also giving his daughter a hug.

Chanelle was dancing around in circles, "Look Mommy I'm Melissa."

They smiled as Melissa took her hand, "I'll teach you it, if you want to."

"When we get home?"

"Yep."

After congratulating Doug and them congratulating Melissa, Billy gave Trini and Zack their present and they said their good byes. The Cranston family got into their car and drove around giving the presents to the different families.

Soon they were back at home and all the kids were in bed, after another performance of The Nutcracker by the kids. After Billy locked the door he watched as Aisha finished putting the last of the presents up. "Well, that was fun."

"It was. And we did it without things getting to hectic."

"Yeah."

Aisha walked over to Billy and the two shared a sweet kiss before smiling at each other and heading up to bed.


End file.
